Storage systems can permit users to provision and/or destroy storage pools (e.g., physical storage allocated for use by hosts to store and retrieve data). In some storage systems, provisioning and/or destroying storage pools can be long-running. To allow the storage management interfaces to remain responsive, storage systems can provision and/or destroy storage pools asynchronously, instead of locking the storage management interface while the provisioning and/or destroying completes. In some applications, a storage system can include a primary storage processor and one or more secondary storage processors that receive (e.g., from storage system management interfaces) commands to provision and/or destroy storage pools. While the primary and secondary storage processors can receive commands to provision and/or destroy storage pools, the primary storage processor executes the provisioning and/or destruction of storage pools. In some applications, the storage system management interfaces can connect to the secondary storage processors to attempt to obtain status information about the provisioning and/or destruction of storage pools.